


Book Commentary: The Body of Christopher Creed

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [52]
Category: The Body of Christopher Creed
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Body of Christopher Creed

  * OK, what’s with the school switch with one year left in high school?
  * Please tell me that Torey isn’t turning out to be another Tom from the _Watching Alice_ books.
  * I don’t mind if this Leo kid is gay, but the rest of his personality so far is a bit creepy.
  * So, who’s Chris Creed, and why does his memory freak Torey out?
  * On a related note, why’s Torey writing to this Alex guy about the whole thing?
  * Chris just… disappeared? Out of nowhere? OK…
  * Wait, Chris was dead and Torey saw his body? But Chris also disappeared? So, did he fake his death or something? And was there some sort of cover-up?
  * No, but that bit that talked about people in small towns are all nosy and don’t really like anyone weird or foreign hits the nail on the head based on what I’ve heard from people who actually live in small towns and don’t get the glorification of small towns.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
